Expectations
by Amunet Verina
Summary: Harry has realised that Draco needs help, but things don't go to plan when he discovers Draco may be more damaged than he first thought. AU 6th Year. Elements of BDSM, particularly D/s. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

"Did Daddy hurt you again then, Malfoy? Put you over his knee like the child you are?" Harry taunted, sneering, his wand pointed directly at the smaller boy.  
"Shut. Up." He said. His voice was taught with anger, and he stood rigidly, hands balled by his sides. He would have drawn his own wand, but Harry had already taken that from him.  
Silently, Harry cast 'Petrificus Totalus', then 'Levicorpus'; floating Draco behind him as he paced in front of the wall, then entered the Room of Requirement. He closed the door and locked it, making sure he was the only one who could open it, before unceremoniously and simultaneously removing both spells.  
Draco hit the floor with a thud, barely managing to get his hands down in front of him. He looked up at Harry with fear in his eyes, uncertainly getting to his feet. "What... do you want?" He asked cautiously.  
"I want you to pay." Harry advanced on Draco, wand still in hand.  
Draco backed away. "Please stop. I'll stop tormenting you and your friends, just please †please† stop this!"  
Harry smiled predatorily. "No. You will pay, and by the time I am finished, you will be begging for my cock up your ass. You see, this isn't going to be a one-time thing."  
"Wh-what?!" Draco's back hit the wall, and he looked desperately for a way past Harry - but he was too close.  
"I'm sure you heard me. Now," Harry wound his hand into Draco's hair, pulling his head back to expose his long, elegant neck, "time to begin."  
He suddenly let go, walking over to a large cupboard as he ordered Draco onto the bed without even a glance in his direction. When he turned round from taking something out of the cupboard and Draco had not moved, anger flared in his eyes. "I told you to get on the bed!" He snapped.  
Draco flinched. "Please..." He whispered, barely audible.  
"Follow my orders and I may restrain myself. Ignore them, and the consequences will not be pretty." Harry replied coldly.  
Draco hesitated, then reluctantly walked over to the bed and sat on it.  
"Get on your hands and knees."  
Draco's eyes widened, and he suddenly stiffened. "N-no..."  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" Harry's eyes were alight with anger again, and Draco trembled at the sheer power they held.  
"I d-don't want to..."  
Harry snorted. "You're not supposed to want to, Draco," he said, almost gently. "You just have to."  
Draco shuddered. "But..."  
"No excuses. You know you cannot escape me, Draco; so don't even bother trying."  
Draco exhaled slowly, trying to calm down as he gingerly followed Harry's order.  
Harry quickly cast a spell that stripped Draco, and then approached. He was carrying a small vibrator, a chastity belt, and a pot of delicately fragranced lube.  
"Now, try to relax Draco, or this is going to hurt a lot more." He said, seating himself by Draco's rear.  
"How am I supposed to do that, Potter?!"  
Harry slapped Draco's ass once, hard. "You will address me as sir in this room."  
"Why should I?" Draco attempted bravado, though his right cheek was still stinging.  
Harry chuckled. "Because otherwise I'll do this." He suddenly plunged a forefinger into Draco's asshole, up to the 2nd knuckle.  
Draco yelped, biting back tears.  
"Have you learnt your lesson?"  
"...yes, sir." Draco replied softly, hating himself for giving in so quickly.  
"Good." Harry slowly removed his finger, taking care not to cause too much pain.  
Once he had prepared Draco, Harry inserted the vibrator. Picking up the chastity belt, he asked softly "Are you okay, Draco?"  
Draco was shaking, desperately holding back the tears in his eyes. But he replied with "Yes, sir," anyway. He didn't want Harry to know what this was doing to his already fragile mental state.  
Harry decided to continue, though he could hear the tremors in Draco's voice. He couldn't really stop now, anyway. He carefully put the chastity belt on Draco; it prevented Draco from reaching full hardness, or removing the vibrator, though it still allowed Draco to urinate. "Alright," Harry said, once he'd locked it. "I'd like you to sit up now."  
Draco did as ordered in silence, though he winced at some movement of the toy lodged in him. It was clear he would have to move carefully.  
"I want you to meet my gaze, Draco." Harry said gently.  
Slowly, Draco lifted his head, keeping his expression carefully blank.  
Harry smiled. "There we go. Now, I'm going to explain what's going to happen; if you have any questions just ask." He waited for Draco to nod before continuing. "I control the vibrator inside you, and I will turn it on or off when I please. You can end this, but only if you ask to meet me in here. Once here, you will then beg to have it removed and only once both of us have climaxed will I do so. Afterwards, you will have 24 hours recovery time before the next little game."  
Draco's eyes widened.  
Harry stroked a hand through his hair, hiding a smirk as Draco flinched. He got up and walked to the door. "I'm leaving now. You can stay here as long as you like - nobody else will be able to enter. Your clothes and wand are on the floor beside the bed."

~Two Days Later~

Draco tried to look like he was paying attention to the lesson, as the toy lodged inside him vibrated. It had been on for the past two hours now, and Draco was having a hard time holding back a moan. He could see Harry discreetly watching, trying to hide a smirk.  
The bell rang, and Draco jumped; holding back a startled cry of pain and pleasure. He got up carefully once he'd packed his books away, having sent Goyle and Crabbe on to lunch ahead of him. He found Harry stood outside the door waiting for him, his smirk clearly visible now. The vibrator shifted up a notch and Draco gasped, Harry's eyes darkening with lust at this reaction.  
"Are you ready to give in?" Harry asked quietly.  
Draco merely nodded; he hated giving in, but he could barely cope anymore.  
Harry turned the vibrator off, and Draco sighed in relief.  
"Go to the room of requirement, strip, and kneel in the centre of the bed. I'll be along in a couple of minutes."  
"Do I need to imagine the same room as before?" Draco said softly.  
Harry smiled, ecstatic that Draco was already being so submissive. "I've already set the room up - only you and I can enter, so there's no need to worry about others."  
Draco nodded; relieved he didn't have to worry about that.  
When Harry entered the Room of Requirement, he smiled to find Draco had obeyed his orders exactly. In fact, he had even gone one step further - his head and eyes were lowered, and his wrists were crossed behind his back.  
"You have done excellently, Draco. I shall not be too hard on you today."  
"Thank you, sir." Draco's voice betrayed his emotion, and Harry became aware that he was crying.  
Moving to sit in front of him, Harry asked in shock "Draco, are you crying?"  
"No, sir." Draco shook his head obstinately.  
Harry frowned, putting a finger under Draco's chin and gently raising his head so their gazes could meet, but Draco would not look at him. There were tears running down his face, and his eyes were red-rimmed.  
"Draco, please. Look at me. Tell me why you're crying."  
"No!" Draco whispered, sounding desperate; pulling away from Harry.  
Harry frowned. Draco froze; knowing that look too well not to think it meant punishment.  
"Draco; I promise I am not going to reveal anything to anyone else, and I will not humiliate you with it."  
Draco stayed silent for a moment, before saying softly "I can't. It involves... s-ssomeone else."  
"Your father?" Harry guessed, frowning.  
Draco's eyes widened. "Wh-what?! Wwhy would you say that?"  
Harry sighed. "After his little displays over the last few years, it seemed likely he would at least be slightly violent with you. This, I didn't expect." His voice was tight, as he tried to keep his emotions hidden. Harry stood up - walking over to a large wardrobe and retrieving a key. Returning, he handed the key to Draco. "Here," he said softly, "it's the key to the chastity belt. Remove it and the vibrator and get dressed. You're free to leave."  
"What? Why? I thought you wanted to make me pay!"  
"Draco, I will not traumatise you further. I wanted to give you an escape, but clearly this won't work." Harry stood and walked to the door. "Goodbye, Draco. I'm sorry." He whispered as he left.  
Draco stared at the closed door for a moment, then threw the key at it. "I hate you!" He screamed at the door, before his tears escaped; and he curled into a ball on the bed, sobbing.

Outside, Harry leant against the wall and dropped his head into his hands. "What do I do now?" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked up in astonishment. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" He asked, as Hermione watched the blonde suspiciously from the other side of the breakfast table.

"I need to talk to you." He said stiffly.

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"I need something you have."

"What?" Harry was still puzzled, no idea what he had that Draco could possibly need.

Draco sighed. "The key. I need the key."

"The..." Harry looked blank for a second, before his eyes widened in comprehension. "But... I thought you..." He stuttered.

Draco rolled his eyes, impatient and uncomfortable. "Can we go somewhere else, please, Harry?" He said, sounding slightly desperate.

"Of course." Harry answered quickly, standing up. "Follow me."

Draco did as told, noting with pleasure that Harry hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to Hermione; and with relief that he hadn't explained to her.

Harry led him to a hardly-used corridor, turning to face Draco and putting his hands on his shoulders with a mixture of excitement, pride and confusion. "Draco, did you just tell me you didn't remove the, uh, items?!"

"That is exactly what I'm telling you! But I want to now; I don't know what you did, Potter, but that... *thing* has been switching on and off by itself all day!"

"But... why? Why would you do that?"

"Do we have to go into this now? And here?"

"Yes! Well, not here - you can explain on the way."

"Where?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"The Room of Requirement, of course. You don't think I'd keep the key with me, do you?"

"No, of course not..." Draco blushed slightly.

When Harry opened the door to the Room of Requirement and gentlemanly held the door for Draco, Draco was relieved to find that it was not the same room. This one was open and airy, with sofas and bookcases and a small kitchen.

Harry entered, closing the door and then taking a box off one of the bookshelves. "Here," he said, taking a key out and holding it out, "take it. But I want an explanation."

Shyly, Draco took the key. He watched Harry for a few moments, and when he spoke he was hesitant. "I… that expression on your face before you left yesterday… no-one's ever looked at me like that. You looked so upset with yourself at what you'd done, I… I wanted to show you that you hadn't harmed me." He paused, and then added quickly "And if you tell anyone that, I _will_ kill you."

Harry looked delighted. "I didn't upset you?" He asked, with a surprised edge to his voice.

Draco smiled slightly, shaking his head. "I've been through worse." He shrugged.

Harry's smile slipped off his face. "Ah, yeah…" His hand slipped into his hair, scruffing it as he awkwardly tried to work out what to say. "About that…"

"Don't worry about it. I can cope." Draco said softly, trying hard to hide how shocked he was that Harry even _cared._

Harry looked at him seriously, awkwardness fading at Draco's response. "Can you, though?"

Draco's eyes widened momentarily, then narrowed as he replied defensively "Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to? I've managed 18 years of it, _and_ Voldemort, in case you hadn't remembered."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "I know you're strong, Draco. But I'm worried about you."

Draco blushed at the compliment, but his eyes displayed disbelief. "Why would _you_ be worried about _me_?"

It was Harry's turn to blush, and he simply replied softly; "I guess I just like you."

"What?" Draco's voice was blank from shock. "But you're Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived! Twice! And I'm…I'm a–"

"– dirty scheming Slytherin, yes I know." Harry cut in, rolling his eyes. "But don't you think it's time to forget those labels? Not all Slytherins are bad, just like not all Gryffindors are good. Look at Percy Weasley, and Severus Snape. Look at _us_." He paused, taking hold of Draco's hand, before continuing quietly. "Don't you think we prove that?"

Draco's eyes widened and he backed away, pulling his hand out of Harry's. "There is no 'us', Potter."

"Not yet."

Harry woke with a start, turning over and instinctively reaching out to check if Draco was still there. He breathed a sigh of relief, though he knew it was silly; of course Draco was still there, his bonds couldn't be broken.

Harry quietly left the bed, going into the bathroom and shutting the door. He stared into the mirror, wondering why things couldn't have been as easy as that dream. Why he couldn't have said or done something when it would still have been Draco's choice. He choked back a sob, splashing water on his face before composing himself and returning to the bedroom.

He stared at Draco for a moment – bound, blindfolded and beautiful Draco – before placing a hand gently on his arm.

Draco's head turned towards him, and he mumbled "Harry?" softly, a trace of fear in his voice.

"Yes." Harry answered quietly, sitting down on the bed next to him and beginning to remove his bonds. Once they were removed, he told Draco he could sit up; resisting the urge kiss him.

Draco did as he was told, cautiously rubbing his raw wrists. "M-master?" He enquired nervously, months of being blindfolded giving him the ability to sense Harry's depression without needing to see his face.

"It's nothing, pet. Time to get up." He placed a guiding hand on Draco's shoulder, helping him to stand and then turning him towards the door. "5 steps and then stop, remember."

"Yes, Master."

Once Draco was in the corridor, Harry followed him; closing the door behind him and then turning Draco towards the dining area. He led him towards a cushion next to the chair at the table, and then told him he could kneel.

When Harry walked away, Draco turned to the sound of his steps, anxious that he might be left alone.

"It's alright, I'm not leaving you alone. I'm just getting you some food. Today is the day we have to visit the Ministry, and maybe you can have that blindfold off." Harry said softly as he collected a bowl of cereal and returned to Draco.

He sat down beside the nervous blonde, telling him gently to open his mouth and beginning to feed him.

"We have to prove your obedience to them, so I want you to be on your best behaviour today. I have a treat in mind for afterwards, if you behave." Harry carried on talking as Draco ate. "We're visiting Hermione and Severus the day after tomorrow as well, so I hope the blindfold will be off." He fed Draco the last spoonful and stood to return to the kitchenette and get some cereal for himself.

When he returned, seating himself on the chair this time, Draco said tentatively "M-master?"

"Yes?"

"Thank-you."

Harry frowned, looking down at Draco. "What for?"

Draco flushed and didn't answer.

Harry slipped off the chair and sat back down next to Draco. He pulled him onto his lap and cuddled him close. "I don't know how I'm supposed to resist you, pet. Not when you do things like that." He mumbled, unsure whether he even wanted Draco to hear.

"You can do what you want, master." Draco said obediently, and Harry sighed.

"Do you want me to take you?"

Draco froze in Harry's arms. "I-it's not my choice, master."

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he tilted Draco's head back, kissing him roughly but passionately. "I'm giving you a choice, pet." He murmured gruffly in his ear. "Now, or afterwards."

"I… is afterwards acceptable, master?" Draco replied hesitantly, worried it was a test of some kind.

"Of course. But I want to tell me why you chose afterwards."

Draco blushed. "…there's more time, master…"

Harry stroked a hand through Draco's hair, smiling. He pulled him closer, planting a tender kiss on the top of the blonde's head and wishing – not for the first time – that his dream had been reality.

* * *

_Okay, so I know that was an odd chapter and a lot more slow-paced than the first. There will eventually be more happiness, I promise. Thankyou to everyone who favourited/followed! A review might be nice though..._

_Thankyou for reading! ~AmunetVerina_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry apparated he and Draco directly to the Ministry department that they were going to – the Department for Restoration of Peace. Last time, when they had walked in normally, Draco had been subject to numerous unwelcome attempts at humiliation; and Harry didn't want him to go through that again. This assessment would be humiliating enough.

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter." A young witch greeted them, not even glancing at Draco. "If you'd like to come this way, Mr Finnigan and Mr McLaggen are waiting for you."

"Of course." Harry nodded and followed her, one arm round Draco's waist.

She opened the door to the small room, then bowed and left.

The room was fairly small, with only a desk, several chairs and a large trunk in it. Seamus Finnigan and Cormac McLaggen – now high ranking officials in this department – were stood talking quietly. They didn't look happy with each other.

When Harry and Draco entered, they turned to him, smiling.

"Hello, Harry. I'm glad to see you're safe and sound. Has the slave caused any trouble?" Cormac greeted Harry cheerfully, as Draco subtly leaned into Harry's embrace, scared of Cormac.

Harry forced a smile onto his face. "Hello, Cormac. I am very glad to say that he hasn't been any trouble at all. He is very obedient."

Cormac looked slightly disappointed. "Well, that will be seen now, I'm sure. Mr Finnigan, would you like to tell Harry the tasks?"

"I will." Seamus frowned momentarily, before stepping forward and reciting from a piece of paper. "There are five tasks, since this is your fifth visit. The first and second are to prove his obedience to you, the third and fourth to prove his obedience to you with regards to serving others, and the fifth…" Seamus paused and took a deep breath, before finishing; "… the fifth is to prove that you are punishing him for his misdeeds."

Harry narrowed his eyes, but his gaze softened as Seamus gave him an apologetic look that said the last was certainly not his idea. Harry nodded gravely. "Very well." He led Draco to the table, then helped him remove his clothes. As he walked over to the trunk to retrieve some items, he gently told Draco what he was going to do next. "I am going to plug you and then use your mouth, Draco. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Draco replied submissively, reassured that he wasn't just going to be left there.

Harry returned with the lube and butt plug, placing them on the edge of the table and then steering Draco to turn and bend over it. He rubbed soothing circles over his tummy as he prepared him, then slid the plug in in one swift movement.

Draco whimpered, but managed to stutter "Th-thankyou, master" as was expected of him.

Harry smiled softly, turning him and leading him over to a chair. Harry sat on the chair, then directed Draco to kneel in front of him. He drew his wand, causing Draco to flinch slightly, but merely cast a cushioning charm and then another spell to hold Draco's hands behind him.

He undid his trousers and untucked himself, then placed a guiding hand on the back of Draco's neck as he drew him onto his cock. He kept the hand there, a reassurance rather than a threat, as Draco obediently began to suck and bob his head.

Cormac watched in disappointment. He had seriously hoped there would be more violence; one of the reasons he had persuaded the Ministry that Harry and Draco should be made Master and Slave was the violent hateful relationship he had seen them have at Hogwarts.

Seamus, on the other hand, smiled at the tenderness Harry was showing. He only hoped Cormac wouldn't insist on violence before he allowed Draco's blindfold to be removed.

When Harry had orgasmed, Draco licked Harry clean and waited till Harry's hand had moved to pull his head back. Harry stroked Draco's hair, murmuring "Good boy, Draco."

Draco blushed, pleased at the praise.

"I see he is very obedient," Cormac interrupted. "However, I feel you perhaps show too much regard for him to work towards the fifth target."

Seamus frowned, glaring briefly at the other official.

Harry sighed; he had known this was coming. Cormac clearly disliked Draco and enjoyed seeing him in pain; he knew he wouldn't be able to get away with just a show of Draco's obedience. "I understand." He replied, continuing to stroke Draco's hair for a moment before withdrawing contact.

Draco whined slightly.

"I'm still here, Draco. Now, stand up."

Draco did as he was told.

"Good. Now, you will have to serve Seamus and Cormac in a moment. Will you do what they ask?"

"Yes, master."

"Cormac, you may go first." Harry said softly, going to stand at the back of the room with Seamus.

Cormac smiled hungrily. Approaching Draco, he said coldly "Get on your knees, slave."

Trembling, Draco obeyed.

Cormac circled him, until he was shaking violently with fear, then stopped in front of him and untucked himself. Gripping Draco painfully by the hair, he forced his cock into the slave's mouth; relishing the way he gagged at the intrusion.

Still bound by Harry's spell, Draco could do nothing to remove Cormac from his mouth, and he soon stopped struggling. He whimpered as Cormac abused his mouth, fighting back tears unsuccessfully. When Cormac finally finished and let go of him, he slumped to the floor sobbing. It was only after a number of moments that he managed to say the obligatory "Thankyou, sir."

Cormac laughed. "Any time." He answered, returning to the back of the room and signalling Seamus could have his turn.

Seamus swiftly walked over to Draco's side, gently helping him to stand up.

"I am going to take a slightly different approach, Draco." Seamus said softly, one hand on his shoulder. "I would like you to sit on the chair, and then the three of us are going to leave the room. Until we get back, I would like you not to move from the chair. If you get too frightened, you may call for your Master, and we will return. Do you understand?"

"…y-yes, sir." Draco answered, confused but pleased there was no violence involved.

Seamus helped him to sit on the chair, and unspelled his arms before spelling the plug to disappear. The three of them then left; closing the door softly behind them.

Moving away from the door, Seamus said quietly, so Draco wouldn't hear, "I thought we could take this opportunity to fill in the paperwork so we can remove his blindfold when we return."

Harry smiled. "Of course. I'd be delighted."

"Hang on," Cormac answered with a frown, "he hasn't completed all the tasks yet. He still has to punish him."

Harry sobered, then said reluctantly "If I promise to punish him when we return to the room, will you sign the paperwork?"

"I want to know you are going to punish him properly."

Harry thought, then sighed. "What if I arrange for you to come to my house tomorrow and have him service you?"

"Properly?"

"In any way you want that does not involve torture."

"Very well."

Draco whimpered and hurriedly placed a hand over his head as the blindfold disappeared, eyes unused to such amounts of light.

"Here," Harry placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and passed him some sunglasses. "These will help."

"Thankyou, Master." Draco replied, putting them on and ducking his head.

"That's alright. It's time to go home."

Obediently Draco stood, then jumped as Harry took hold of his hand. He looked up uncertainly at him, but relaxed when he saw the smile on his Master's face.

Harry led Draco out of the room to where Seamus was waiting with the official paperwork.

"Hello Draco," Seamus greeted with a smile, "I'm glad you can see again."

"Th-thankyou, sir…" Draco replied, stunned.

Seamus smiled again, then turned to Harry and passed him an envelope. "All the paperwork's in there. You shouldn't have to visit again, except for medical." Seamus grimaced, then cheered as he added "Though that law might be gone by then, if all goes well."

Harry smiled. "Well, I wish you luck with it. Thanks for everything, and I'll see you sometime hopefully – just not on business!"

"I hope so too, Harry. Bye."

Harry turned back to Draco as Seamus walked away. "Ready to go home?"

Draco nodded, and Harry apparated them home.

* * *

_Thankyou again to those who have favourited/followed and a big,_ _**big **thankyou to Talum for the review :)_

_I apologise if you see Seamus as being a little out of character, but I feel that by this time he has grown up a bit in order to be able to treat Draco fairly._

_I'd love to get more reviews, to know what you think of it! Thankyou for reading :D ~AmunetVerina_


	4. Chapter 4

Cormac arrived at four o' clock sharp the next afternoon. Harry had gently informed Draco of what was going to happen that afternoon, allowing him the whole morning to rest and recuperate. Draco had been disconcerted by Harry's kindness, unsure how to react – dreading the afternoon, but enjoying the morning.

When Harry opened the door to Cormac, he stopped him from entering for a moment. "I want you to know that I am not happy about this, and that there are certain things I will not allow."

Cormac gave him an amused look, sighing slightly. "What's the list?"

"No mutilation. No whips. If I call time out, you stop immediately and allow me time to negotiate you changing your actions."

Cormac thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well. But in turn, you will do what I ask you to, except in time out."

Harry hesitated, sighing but nodding. "If I have to. But you must let me explain to Draco what we have just decided~"

Cormac shrugged. "I suppose."

They went inside, Harry leading Cormac through to the lounge where Draco was kneeling obediently in front of the fireplace.

Gesturing for Cormac to take a seat, Harry went and crouched down in front of Draco. "We have decided on a couple of rules for us, Draco, and I want you to know them so that you understand what is going on if they are necessary." Harry said gently, placing a hand comfortingly on his arm.

Draco nodded slightly, and Harry went on.

"I have to do everything Cormac asks me to do within the scene, unless I call time out. Time out is there if I cannot stand anything Cormac wishes to do, so that I may negotiate him not doing it. Is that alright?"

"Yes, master." Draco whispered in reply, though he was shaking from fear.

Harry planted a small kiss on the top of his head, squeezing his arm slightly in reassurance, before standing and turning to face Cormac. "Anything you might want is laid out in the spare bedroom, which is the only room upstairs. You must leave by eleven o' clock tonight." He said brusquely.

Cormac nodded, smirking. "Fetch me ankle and wrist cuffs, a large dildo, a ring gag, nipple clamps, a cock-ring and a knife then, please."

"A knife?" Harry exclaimed, as Draco looked up with shocked, fearful eyes.

"Now, please." Cormac said more insistently, laughing at Draco's expression.

Harry frowned, but left the room.

"Crawl over here, slave." Cormac ordered coldly, spreading his legs and pointing to the floor between them.

Flushing, Draco did as was ordered; flinching when Cormac placed a hand on his head.

"Now then," he growled, twisting his hand in Draco's hair and pulling sharply upwards to a height where Draco was dangling painfully from his hair.

Draco cried out, reflexively bringing his hands up to try and remove Cormac's grip until Cormac slapped them away – dropping him back down to the floor.

"Pathetic." He spat at him, kicking him in the ribs.

Draco hunched over, gasping. "Please, sir…"

"Oh, shut up. Save your begging for later, slut. Right now you can suck me off."

"Yes, sir…" Draco murmured, reaching up to undo Cormac's trousers and untuck him.

When Harry entered the room a moment later, Cormac was holding Draco down onto his cock; watching with glee as the slave struggled to breathe.

He let go as soon as he saw Harry, and Draco immediately pulled off; coughing and gasping in deep breaths of air. Cormac gave him a disinterested glance, saying tonelessly "Did I say you could stop?"

Draco shuddered, apologising hurriedly as he began once more to suck Cormac's cock.

Harry gave the man an icy glare, saying coldly "I've brought them."

Cormac smiled as he felt Draco flinch. "Good. Cuff his hands behind his back, and then put the dildo in. No preparation."

"Cormac–" Harry began to protest, but stopped when he saw the look Cormac gave him – it promised much worse for Draco if he should disagree with him.

He sighed and – placing the other items on the table – took the dildo and handcuffs over to Draco, crouching behind him.

Draco obediently offered his hands, and Harry gently cuffed them; holding his hand briefly. Then Draco shuffled backwards, moving to balance precariously in order to allow Harry to do what he was supposed to.

Placing a hand on Draco's back, Harry said gently "Relax now, pet." as he held the dildo to Draco's entrance. When Draco had done so to the best of his ability, Harry pushed – wincing as he heard Draco whimper and sob around the cock in his mouth.

Winding a hand into Draco's hair, Cormac pulled him off, asking gleefully "What does that feel like, slut?"

Draco flushed, gaze dropping as he whimpered slightly.

"That wasn't rhetorical." Cormac added coldly, tightening his grip.

"I-it… hurts, sir…" Draco stuttered, not raising his eyes.

"Good." Cormac pushed Draco backwards so he was kneeling again, and then stood up. Ordering Draco to stand up too, he informed him "We're going on a walk."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously, as Draco managed to stand.

"Because he needs to learn his inferiority."

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he forced himself not to protest. He followed Draco and Cormac as they left, closing the door and locking it behind them.

They walked in silence, Draco obediently following Cormac and his master, until they reached the park. There were a number of dog-walkers out, despite this being a secluded wizarding community, and Cormac smiled and waved at one of them, pushing Draco roughly to his knees.

Draco cried out softly as his knees hit the hard tarmac, eyes tearing though he refused to allow himself to cry.

The man Cormac waved at came over, introducing himself as John. He had a dog with him, a large Doberman who was taking an interest in Draco – sniffing him interestedly as the terrified slave tried desperately to stay still.

"Well~" Cormac said to him, once all the introductions were over, "greet your betters."

Draco shuffled forward, kissing the ground in front of John's feet and saying softly "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

He glanced up at Cormac, trying to gauge how well he'd done, but the man simply stared impassively down at him. He squirmed, not sure what to do until Cormac barked "And the dog, slut."

Draco's eyes widened, and he flushed dropping his gaze to the ground as he stutteringly repeated the action for the dog.

John left moments afterwards, as Draco knelt in utter humiliation; fully aware of how little he was worth now.

He was surprised when Cormac crouched down in front of him, but not when he asked coldly "Do you understand now?"

Draco nodded miserably, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Yes, master." He whispered, bowing his head in shame.

Cormac laughed, patting his head roughly. "Good slut." He chuckled, standing up and pulling Draco to his feet. "Let's go back and continue then."

When they were once again inside the house, Cormac gave Draco a serious look. "Would you like that dildo removed?" He asked.

For a brief moment, Draco gave him a hopeful look – about to say yes – but then he sighed, closing his eyes and saying in a small voice "If you wish it, master."

"Well done, slave~" Cormac replied, smiling. He sat down, telling him to "Come and lean over my lap, like I'm going to spank you."

Draco did as he was told, and Cormac swiftly removed the dildo; laughing as Draco wriggled and whimpered, back arching in pain.

Handing the dildo to Harry and asking him to take it away, Cormac pushed Draco off his lap. "Now, I think it's time you did some work." He leant back, unzipping his trousers and pulling out his very hard cock. "You can ride my cock. Make sure you hit your prostate on every stroke, or I will take control. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded reluctantly, climbing on to Cormac's lap and allowing his cock to slowly impale him as he whimpered in pain. It was longer and thicker than the dildo, and by the time he was properly seated he felt full; too full. The first couple of strokes were agonizingly slow as he fought to find the angle that hit his prostate whilst still keeping his balance. He gasped when he found it, speeding up almost instantaneously.

Cormac grinned, allowing himself to relax completely as he watched Draco through languid eyes. His hips were snapping up to meet Draco when he decided the time was right – Draco seeming very close to orgasm – and he snapped the cock ring on him.

Draco cried out as his orgasm was denied, sobbing "No!"

Cormac laughed, placing his hands on Draco's hips and beginning to move him in painfully quick, rough thrusts – painful for Draco, that is. His hands tightened as he came with a shout, and Draco whimpered as he felt his sore passage fill with cum.

As soon as he was capable, Cormac pulled Draco roughly off him – causing him to cry out once again – and deposited him on the floor.

Draco curled up carefully on his side, tears running down his face as he tried to numb himself to the pain.

Harry went to kneel beside him, but stopped as Cormac shook his head. He stepped backwards, instead saying "Would you like something to eat?"

Cormac smiled, nodding. "I certainly would." He replied, as he cast a cleansing spell and tucked himself away, doing up his trousers.


End file.
